This is a study to determine if infusing autologous placental/cord blood at birth will increase neonatal blood volume and benefit perterm neonates because of the mature red blood cells, the iron red blood cells contain, and the hematopoietic/immunologic progenitor cells present in this blood in very low birth weight neonates.